


That Which Cannot Be Unseen

by Coq



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon-typical Alcohol Consumption, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, RPF, She/her pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coq/pseuds/Coq
Summary: You're a guest on Best of the Worst. During a break from filming, you see something that you're (probably) not supposed to see.-This fic is RPF about the real people, not the characters on the show. Please only read if you're okay with that. Thanks!
Relationships: Josh/Reader (future), Mike/Jay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	That Which Cannot Be Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnInymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnInymouse/gifts), [goodoldfashioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashioned/gifts).



> This fic is RPF about the real people, not the characters on the show. Please only read if you're okay with that. Thanks!

You shut the bathroom door behind you and walk into the mini-kitchen.

Rich is washing out a couple of dirty glasses.

“Whose idea was it to put up the Star Wars movie posters in the bathroom?” you ask.

“I’m a simple man,” Rich says. “I like to think mean thoughts about George Lucas while I’m taking a shit.”

You and Josh both laugh. He sneaks a look at you, trying to hide it behind the action of pushing up his glasses.

Rich is smiling to himself as he dries his glass with a paper towel. “You want a Diet Coke?” he asks you as he opens the fridge, which you can see is stocked full of colorful beer bottles and soda cans. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” you say. “I should probably pace myself a little bit if we’re going out after this.”

“Yeah, if you try to keep up with Mike and Jay, it’s not gonna go well for anyone,” Josh says. He’d been the one to suggest going out after the _Best of the Worst_ taping was over, and everyone had readily agreed. Apparently even Rich’s wife was going to join all of you at the pub--Rich said that she’s a big fan of all your _Star Trek_ novels and your podcast too, and was the one to suggest you as a guest for the show. You’re looking forward to meeting her, and maybe getting to talk to Josh a little more, too, since he’s been behind the cameras instead of at the table for this episode.

Rich sets the Diet Coke cans on the counter. 

“Oh, let me go get my glass,” you say, remembering that you left it at your seat.

You quietly slip through a hallway and a couple of doors, trying to be as quiet as possible, just in case some important video editing is going on. As you step into the _Best of the Worst_ set, you hear a strange noise.

Hidden by the lit-up curtain, you peek into the studio, and cover your mouth to stifle your noise of surprise.

Jay is sitting on Mike’s lap.

As you watch, Mike leans in and rubs his face on Jay’s chest, through his dark hoodie. “Can’t stop looking at you today,” he says. “It’s ‘cause you’re so fucking hot. Look at you, all...tiny…”

Jay pets Mike’s hair, looking down at him with a satisfied smirk on his face. “It’s ‘cause you’re too fucking drunk.”

“And the Xanax. Don’t forget the Xanax,” Mike says, curling his arms around Jay’s waist. You’d never noticed how narrow it is before, or how big Mike’s hands are, especially in comparison to Jay’s as he sets his small hand on top of Mike’s huge hand.

“What do they call it? Cross-faded?” Jay says, rolling his eyes. “You need to sober up before we go out tonight.”

“Maybe I’ll call in sick to that,” Mike says. Your heart sinks with disappointment, but then Mike adds, “Because I just want to fuck you all night.”

“Be still my heart,” Jay says mockingly. He dips his bearded chin to kiss Mike’s head through his dark hair.

“Nah, I want a cheeseburger,” Mike says. You feel relieved, and also mesmerized by this unfolding scene in front of you. “But I’m gonna fuck you after that.”

“Just right there in the pub?” Jay snickers.

Mike groans, and you realize that’s the strange sound you heard earlier. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Little slut,” Mike growls.

Your cheeks feel very hot, and you know you’re not supposed to be hearing any of this, but you can’t tear yourself away. Jay’s cheeks are pink too, and it’s looking like he’s trying not to be excited by Mike’s line of thought.

“I’ll just bend you over a barstool and pull your pants down,” Mike says. His hands are drifting down to Jay’s belt, and for a wild moment, you think he’s going to actually do that, right here in the studio. But of course he doesn’t, and he just grabs Jay’s ass through his jeans. 

Jay flexes back into it, folding himself forward to bury his face in Mike’s neck. He says something that you can’t hear.

It must have been something horny, because Mike laughs low in the back of his throat, squeezing Jay’s ass again. “You’re a dirty little exhibitionist, aren’t you? You’d fucking love that.”

Jay sits back up. “Maybe,” he says. “But I want a cheeseburger too.”

“And we gotta get Josh together with our esteemed guest,” Mike says. “Wait ‘til she finds out it was actually his idea to have her on the show.”

It’s a good thing your hands are already covering your mouth. It was Josh’s idea? So all those secretive looks you’d been getting from him all day hadn’t been in your imagination after all.

“You’re such a ridiculous romantic,” Jay says, rolling his eyes and grinning. “You’ll have to give a speech at their wedding.”

“They’ll have to give one at ours first,” Mike says, looking up at Jay with moony eyes.

Jay leans down to kiss Mike. You wait a few seconds to see if they’re going to say anything else, but they seem like they’re done talking for now, so you slip back out through the open door. You’re completely certain they never noticed you.

As you step back into the mini-kitchen, Josh holds out a Diet Coke to you in a different glass. “You okay?” he asks. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

Rich takes one look at you and bursts out laughing. “Come on, man, you know what she saw,” he says between angelic giggles.

“We probably should have warned you to make some noise when you were going into the studio,” Josh says, wincing.

“I don’t know about that. I might’ve enjoyed myself,” you say with a wink at Josh.

Josh blushes behind a sip of his beer. You’re pretty sure you’re just getting started with enjoying yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friends who i love very much <3 i will never stop dedicating fics to you guys even when they're super silly like this one <3
> 
> If anyone is interested in some Josh/Reader (with background Mike/Jay of course), please let me know via comment or DM! i'll totally write more but i kinda want to know that at least one other person would enjoy it ahahaha
> 
> -
> 
> DM me on Twitter and let's be friends: @HRHSherlock  
> i'm locked right now to avoid the temptation to be mean to assholes (because that's not a good use of my time lol) but i really love making new friends :)  
> i'm also on Discord now: it's lee!#9508


End file.
